Into The Light
by AmbyElf
Summary: Set at the end of Eldest, don't read if you haven't read Eldest yet! This is about a girl from Galbatorix's army being captured and what happens to her and others things. My first fanfic so be nice please! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after Eldest so if you haven't read Eldest, don't read this!**

This is set after Eragon finds out that Murtagh is in fact his brother.

This is my first story so don't be too mean please!

After Eragon had promised to travel to Dras-Leona with Roran, a shout was heard at camp.

"We have a prisoner! We have a prisoner!"

Eragon and Roran both and turned and headed out of the tent. They saw two soldiers dragging a soldier, obviously from Galbatorix's army along the ground.

"Prisoner! Prisoner! We have a prisoner!" They shouted again.

Eragon saw Nasuada and Arya appear and walk towards the soldiers and Roran and him proceeded to do the same.

The soldiers walked up to Nasuada and Arya, still dragging their captive, and forced the captive to kneel down on the ground in front of them and they said, "Here is your prisoner m'ladies," bowing to them at the same time.

Nasuada thanked them and then spoke to the prisoner, "Who are you man? Tell us what you know of Galbatorix's plans if you know any. We won't hurt you as long as you are truthful to us."

The prisoner stayed still, just looking at the ground with his hair covering his face.

"Who are you and what do you know?" said Eragon roughly.

This time the prisoner slowly looked up and his hair fell out of his eyes and looked at Eragon, and it was to everyone's amazement, that he was not a he, but a her. She looked at them all slowly, the expression on her face cold and indifferent the whole time.

Everyone was silent.

Eragon asked again, but more gently, "Who are you?"

The girl looked at him again, straight in the eyes, her deep bluey greeny eyes seemed to pierce his soul and involuntarily he took a step back.

"I am Dana O'Hara. A soldier in Galbatorix's army. Why do you wish to know Shadeslayer?" she said in a soft, cool voice and her eyes too, seemed to soften and become slightly bluer.

"Why do you fight for him?"

"Why do you think I fight for him, oh might Shadeslayer. I thought someone with your repute would have a bit more brain, obviously, I was wrong."

One of the soldiers slapped her round the face. "Don't you dare speak to him like that you little wretch." And the soldier raised his hand to hit her face again and Eragon stopped him.

"No, you shall not hit her. That is what Galbatorix does, not us."

"Sorry sir"

Nasuada said to Dana, "Are there more females fighting in Galbatorix's army?"

Dana turned to look and Nasuada. "No. I am the only female fighting in his army."

Arya inquired, "Why just you?"

Dana shrugged and looked at the ground.

Eragon knelt down beside her and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look at her face. She tensed up a little under his touch but he barely noticed. She was beautiful. As enchanting as any elf he had seen. Her eyes seemed to vary in colour, but even under the mud and blood that streaked her face, and the red mark the soldier had left, you could still see her skin was as pale as snow. Her face was all proportional, a prefect nose with a few freckles dotted across it, full lips that were a light pink colour, probably because of the cold in the air, and her hair was red, and hung down just past her shoulders.

"Why were you the only female fighting?" he asked her.

"Because I'm the only one good enough."

"How modest." Said Arya raising her eyebrow.

"Well, we can't all be as prefect as you elves," said Dana in a very mocking tone.

"You do realize you are our prisoner and shouldn't speak like that. We are the ones who hold your life in our hands." Said Nasuada cuttingly.

"You think you can use death to try and threaten me or scare me in to admission?" laughed Dana. "I'm sooo scared! I'm quaking in my little black boots I'm that scared."

Eragon stood up. "You really should learn some manners."

"Well, you're probably going to kill me soon so what's the point? It's not like I'll need them when I'm dead."

"ENOUGH! You are behaving childish. Tell us what you know of Galbatorix's plans!" said Arya very angrily.

"I KNOW NOTHING OF HIS PLANS." Shouted Dana back at Arya. "Do you really think he'd tell this miserable wretch any of his plans?" she added bitterly with sorrow and regret mixed into her voice as well.

They all looked at her puzzled and bewildered.

"Well, what to we have here?" piped Orrin up, rather cheerily, coming to stand beside Nasuada.

When they all turned to look at Orrin, Dana made her bid for escape. She jumped up and began to run, very fast for someone who had been fighting for hours.

The soldiers drew their swords and started to run after her. Arya muttered something and Dana fell to the ground.

…………to be continued…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Here is terrible chapter two……… 

They all stared at the spot were Dana was lying.

"Arya what did you do?"

"Don't worry, she's only out cold. I'd advise you to bind her before she tries to escape again though."

One of the soldiers heads over to where Dana lies and ties up her arms with rough cord. He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her back to were the rest of them stood.

"Where should I put her Lady Nasuada?"

"Place her in that tent over there and I want you two, and two others guards guarding her. Come and get one of us when she wakes up."

"Yes m'lady."

The guards walked away with Dana.

"Well, that was a surprise." Said Orrin, still sounding very cheerily.

"Indeed it was." Replied Eragon. "I wonder why it was just her fighting. She can't have been telling the truth."

_Maybe she was._

_I doubt it Saphira. She's beautiful. I think Galbatorix would have other uses for her other than the army._

_Men. You only see with your eyes. You didn't to her when she was speaking. If you had you might have picked up more, and remember, you think Arya is beautiful and yet she can beat you._

_Point taken._

"We must question her further when she wakes up. Until then I suggest we all get some sleep. You look like death Eragon. You too Arya."

Eragon stifled a yawn.

"I think that's a good idea. We shall all think more clearly when we are rested. Then we must decide what our next course of action is." Said Arya without a hint of tiredness seeping into her voice.

"I am going to Dras-Leona with Roran to search for Katrina."

"Eragon no! We need you!" said Nasuada.

"I promised. It was my fault she was taken. I have to do this."

"Let's have some sleep then discuss this."

"Fine"

Everyone walks off to their tents and collapse onto their beds and fall asleep.(Eragon and Roran share Eragon's tent.)

"Sir, you're wanted by Nasuada. Wake up please sir."

"Huh what?" groaned Eragon sitting up.

"What is it?" he said looking at the scrawny little messenger boy who couldn't be more than 10 years old.

"The prisoner is awake sir. Nasuada wants you there to question her."

"Ok. Where is the tent were she is being held?"

"I'll show you sir."

"Lead on then….Hold on a second, where is Roran?"

"I don't know sir. Where you like me to find him for you?"

"Yes please thank you."

_Saphira?_

_I am awake._

_You ok?_

_I'll survive._

_I have to go and Nasuada to question Dana but I shall see to you first._

_Don't bother._

_Saphira._

"Please wait a second ?"

"Ryu sir."

"Please wait a second Ryu. I need to see to Saphira."

"Ok sir. I'll wait for you here. Please be quick though. Nasuada said it was urgent that you get there quickly."

"Ok, I will."

Eragon walked over to Saphira and placed his hands over her cuts until they were all healed.

_Thank you little one._

_No need to thank me Saphira._

_Love you little one._

_I love you too._

"I'm ready Ryu. Lead on."

"Yes sir."

Ryu lead him through the camp and all around he could see signs of the battle. Soldiers were lying bandaged up all over the place moaning and groaning. Eragon clinched his fists at the sight.

_He will pay for this. After I see Nasuada I must start trying to heal some of these men. They don't deserve to die._

_Neither did Galbatorix's army. None of the men on either said deserve this._

_I know. But when we overthrow Galbatorix we must make sure that something like this NEVER happens again._

_And we will._

"We're here sir."

"Thank you very much Ryu. I will be sure to tell Nasuada that you relayed your message quickly and sufficentantly."

"Thank you sir" said Ryu bowing to Eragon and then Saphira before hurrying away.

_You're going to have to wait out here Saphira sorry._

_Don't worry, I'll be able to here what's going on._

_Ok, I'll tell you everything anyway._

Eragon then opened the tent flap and walked in.

……………….to be continued………………


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been really busy with schoolwork! Really sorry! But here it is at least, terrible chapter 3!

When Eragon walked into the tent, he saw that there were two armed guards; Nasuada, Arya, Orrin and Elva were standing around the kneeling body of Dana. They all turned to him when he entered.

"I apologize for taking so long to get here. I was – "

"It's fine we understand," replied Nasuada cutting in briskly. "We need to decide what to do about her."

All eyes again turned to look at Dana and she looked back at all of them with a look of indifference in her eyes. She had obviously been allowed to wash and she had been supplied with new clothes. She was wearing a simple, plain cotton dress and you could see more of her womanly figure underneath the dress than you could her uniform.

"What do you know of Galbatorixs' plans?" asked Arya, breaking the silence.

"I've told you, I know nothing of his plans now will you please either kill me or let me go."

"Do you know anything that might help us?"

"No."

"Are you a spy? Planted by Galbatorix so he could gain access to our camp?"

Dana sighed, "No, I'm not. I have nothing to do with Galbatorix so will you stop asking me these stupid questions?"

Eragon said, "Have you ever been to Helgrind?"

Dana and everyone else in the room turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Have you?"

Dana looked away and was silent for a minute and then replied quietly, "Yes, I have, but why would you want to go there?"

"Nasuada I think I have a suggestion to make about what to do with her."

"No Eragon, don't even think about, I'm not letting you go to Helgrind."

"I promised Roran and I will not break my promise."

"No you are needed here. What if Murtagh comes again?"

"If you let Roran and me go now with Dana as our guide we will be quicker than Roran and me on our on."

"No I will not even think about it."

Arya said, "She's probably lying! She'll lead you to a trap and then you'll be killed and we are all doomed."

They all heard Elva's voice quietly pipe up, "I sense much pain in her, I do not think she is lying nor do I think she will bring any deliberate harm on any of us."

"What is going on here? Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not here!" said Dana loudly. "What do you want to go to Helgrind for?"

"Galbatorix has someone I know captive and I mean to rescue her."

"Eragon you're not going."

"Nasuada I must, I will return as soon as I can. And if Roran and me kill the Ra'zac then Galbatorix will have lost two of his most powerful servants. Nasuada I must do this and with Dana's help, we will be able to easily find our way in and out or Helgrind."

"Wait a second! I haven't agreed to help!"

"Why don't you just let him go. The sooner he leaves the sooner he'll be back. Galbatorix won't move to battle with us again for a month or two now and they should be back by then. And if Dana swears to serve them then that solves our problem of what to do with her and it will keep her out of trouble." Said Orrin talking as If he were talking to children fighting over a toy.

Ayra said, "Eragon you are needed here! You can't go!"

But Nasuada sighed heavily, "Fine you may go, but if you here word that we're in trouble you must return immediately, whether you have the girl or not, understand?"

"Yes, thank-you." Said Eragon bowing to Nasuada.

"Now Dana you must swear to lead us into and out of Helgrind safely and to come with us back to Surd were you shall accompany one of us at all times."

"Do I have any choice in this matter?" said Dana angrily.

"No not really."

"Will you ever let me go?"

"Maybe one day. Now, repeat after me."

Eragon told her what she must say in the ancient language and after a long pause, she eventually did.

"Now you are in our service."

"Lucky me"

"I shall go and tell Roran the good news and then Elva, I think I have some sorting out to do with you."

"Indeed you do Shadeslayer."

"Can someone untie me now please? These ropes are starting to hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

Really sorry I've taken so long I have sooo much work but here it is, terrible chapter 4!!!

* * *

Dana sat back against the bed rubbing her wrists, which still slightly stung from the rope that had bound them. She had been feed properly and had a bed!! It made a big change from the nights of sleepy on a rough blanket on stony ground. She knew this was the best situation a hostage like her could hope for but she was disturbed and wished they had just ransomed her. She didn't want to go with them to Helgrind but she didn't want to die while she could still live. But she had no choice but to accept the dice fate had tossed her. She had a feeling that things would turn out far different than anyone excepted. Dana decided to just settle down to sleep when a muffled, male voice came from her tent door and asked to be let in. She let him in and in walked a man who she thought must be Roran – the reason of her new mission to Helgrind.

"My name is Roran. I shall be coming with you and Eragon to rescue Katrina. Thank-you very much for your agreement to help us."

"I don't think I really had much choice do you?" Dana replied curtly.

Roran squirmed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I've been forced to do worse things before. So, who is this person we're trying to rescue?? I stress the trying because it's practically impossible to escape from Helgrind, only one person has ever managed it before."

"We're going to rescue my betrothed - Katrina. She was stolen from me by the Ra'zac and I will get her back or die trying."

"Nice sentiments but personally, I don't want to die for someone I don't even know so we shall try to have no dying, OK?"

Roran gave a half smile, "OK. So who is the only person to escape from Helgrind? I thought Katrina was going to be the first."

Dana grinned. "I've beaten her to it."

Roran stared at her is astonishment. "You're lying."

"No I'm not. I shall prove it to you when we get in and out of there alive and without a scratch." Replied Dana in a voice that was far more confident and cocky than she felt. She flashed Roran her biggest, nicest, whitest, brightest grin which she knew would win him over and fill him with the confidence she wished she had.

Roran grinned back at her. "OK then. I shall go now and prepare the supplies we will need. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Eragon plans to help Elva before we go. Thank-you again."

"Just remember, I'm not doing this for any of you OK?"

"OK. Goodnight." Roran turned around and walked out of the tent.

Dana groaned inwardly. "We're all gona die. How I wish I had stayed at the palace and hadn't insisted in coming here."

She then lay down again and tried to go to sleep but sleep was not easy in coming. Her fears at what she was to face again coiled around her like a venomous snake. They would let her get no rest. The horrors she had seen on the battlefield haunted her too. They where not the scenes of glory and honor the soldiers had talked about. The faces of the men; the boys she had killed haunted her. She had not thought there would be boys so young fighting. There was one boy she remembered vividly. Not because he was particularly handsome or skilled with a sword, but because of the look of horror in his eyes as she dealt him the final blow. In his last breath he had called out for his mother – and then the shine in his eyes went out and she had to move on to deal death to another.

The look on the child's face (he couldn't have been more then fourteen) and the way he called, "Mama," reminded her that these people weren't soldiers – they were fighting for their beliefs – for what they thought what right. Little did they know about what they were up against and still had to face.

…

Dana's pillow was wet with tears before she finally succumbed to sleep.


End file.
